Love is sweet Lust is naughty
by Sumikoa
Summary: This story features short smexy chapters of romance scenes between all the character couples that I can think of.Try and guess which couple is featured before reaching the end! WARNING: V MATURE,SMEXY,LEMONISH.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This story features short cute chapters of romance scenes between all the most popular character couples. Try to guess who the couple is before getting to the end and please review with what couple you would like to see next. I'm open to all couples and plan to do all before finishing the story… including boyXboy.

Panting slightly the pink haired girl sighed happily as she wrapped her body in her soft silky bed sheets. She felt as if she had been training for hours when in truth the reality was a lot more...pleasant. She shivered delightedly as 'her man' appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. His deep brown eyes pierced the girl making her feel strangely vulnerable. Even though the white sheets covered her slender naked body she felt as though the guy in front of her could see every line and contour of her body. Shivering again delightedly she smiled as the tall man in front of her climbed onto the bed and leant over her possessively.

"Again?" She whispered shocked that any man could repeat his antics this many times. The man leant over her not answering and pushed her sweat-drained hair out of her eyes. Trailing butterfly kisses along the frame of her neck he stopped to nibble at her ear causing her to moan happily.

"But of course." The guy whispered into her ear as he swung her into his strong powerful arms. Wrapping her arms round the man's head and raising her face to him, she waited for him to kiss her which he promptly did so. His kiss was powerful and hungry as if he had not seen another female in years. His tongue throbbed against hers playfully before leaving as swiftly as it came, teasingly. He swung her body on to the bed forcefully but leant down on to her more gently knowing that his precious girl was to be cherished. Keeping this in mind the man set about completing the job that he was designed to do; fulfil this girl's every wish and desire.

"Please?" The girl moaned as he licked teasingly along her inner thigh savouring the soft gentle feel of her skin.

"No." He bluntly said; he may be set about pleasing this girl but he still wanted her to know that she was his and his alone. The girl sighed softly but didn't argue as involuntarily her hips rose to meet his. Noticing this the man smiled; he liked to feel in power but he wasn't sure how long he could control himself. Growling gently so as not to frighten the girl, he gave in to the deep lust he was feeling and grabbed her by the hips. Powerfully he forced into her causing her to moan deeply as he set about claiming her.

Shaking slightly, the deed done; Sasuke grasped Sakura tightly before coming out of her. She sighed happily as she sunk into his arms. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered to him. Sasuke eyes fluttered open.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He whispered back. "I know it's only been five times now but I need a break now." He stated. Sakura grinned.

"No that's not it, though you are right, we are well on the way to fulfilling your desire of re-building the Uchiha clan." She spoke hugging him tightly. He responded by gripping her tighter.

"Then what my princess?" He breathed her hair deeply; it smelt strongly of rose petals and Sasuke had the urge to start all over again. Sakura laughed noticing the lust growing once more in his eyes.

"Just-I love you Sasuke kun." She smiled peacefully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You do? Well that's good. Because I love you too." He kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thanks for the two reviews so far; I really appreciate it!! Try and guess who these people are before you get to the end…

The boy laughed as he watched the girl before him squirm helplessly on the bed. It was not a mean laugh; he was not making fun of the girl's helplessness, in fact, he found it very endearing and made him yearn for her even more. The girl fidgeted a bit longer before, nervously, raising her head to stare at the boy above her. Her round brown eyes blinked innocently questioning the guy why she was in this predicament in the first place.

Ignoring the girl, the boy trailed his hand down her arm until he reached the rope that was tied around her hand. Making sure this was firmly in place he then moved on to the next three ropes attached around her other hand, and her two feet. He was quite proud of his work in that he had managed to successfully tie his girl to his bed. But then again; it had not been that hard. The girl would do anything for him if he asked for it; she was completely his.

Knowing this the boy did not deliberately set out to take advantage of the girl; deep down he loved her deeply. He just could not resist teasing her! To see her brown eyes look up at him in surprise and her round perfect mouth shape a questionable circle made him want to get 'down and dirty' with her right there and then… but he resisted, he wanted to drag this out as long as he could…he wanted to hear his little shy princess moan….

Grinning, the boy stepped up above the girl to get a better look at his handiwork. The girl was leant flat against his bed sheets; a flimsy silver nightdress clung to her body suggestively; showing off her gentle curves. Her hands were tied directly upward where as her legs were more spread apart…for convenience. Watching his little girl blush a deep red as she tried to avoid looking at him (after all; he was completely naked.) made him squirm in excitement.

"Now. Which is the best way to please my little bird?" The guy spoke gently, growling softly. The girl looked up at him upon hearing him use her 'pet name'. She struggled in vain against her bondages; but it was no use, she was truly trapped. Trapped by her fox of a boyfriend. Tilting her head she watched her guy leave the room and come back carrying something in her hands. Immediately her mind went into overtime wondering what it could be that he was carrying. She was soon rewarded with an answer. Yelping, she squirmed as the guy ran a cold ice cube down her skin.

"You're hot girl! See; you have melted my ice cube!" He said gleefully before placing a second ice cube in his mouth. Once his tongue was numb he traced small licks and kisses down her body. It gave the result that he was hoping for; with little moans and yelps; his 'bird' was beginning to sing. Deciding that she had been teased long enough he gently undid the bondages, massaging her skin as he went. However, once she was free, the girl did not move…it was almost as if she was awaiting permission from her guy…her hunter…her protector.

Kissing her hair gently and then her eyelids; he gently lowered himself on to her rocking himself back and forth. This act was much different then before; he was now very very careful not to hurt her in any way.

"Naa—ru—to kun" The girl moaned, grasping him tightly in her hands. Her eyelids fluttered as she reached her end. Satisfied that she was happy Naruto pulled out, and held her firmly but gently.

"How was that Hinata; my little bird?!" He joked as he rubbed Hinata's hair out of her face. Hinata's face was flushed but she answered Naruto smiling and this time not stuttering; she had finally found someone who she felt safe with.

"Just as amazing as the first time Naruto-kun!" She replied happily as laughing Naruto carried her off to the bathroom for a much need soak in the bath.

Authors notes: Did you guess right?? I think I'm going to write the next one with a more dominant girl and a submissive guy since the first two it has been the other way around.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: What is great about writing this random 'story' is that they are short sweet (or so I hope so) passages of writing that I can do in about 15minutes! Yay...so I can do these on weekdays and concentrate on my main fan fictions on the weekend. I really hope these stories are coming across as sweet love scenes and not really dirty gross ones. Oh well, you readers must let me know! This story gives me a good chance to work on my romance writing skills which are a bit lacking sometimes in my other stories. Ok, same as last time…guess the couple before I finish writing!

Padding around the house barefoot the girl sighed deeply and ran a hand through her tousled blonde hair. It was almost as if he was hiding from her…but surely he wouldn't do a thing like that? "Maybe he is upstairs?" She thought, grabbing some strawberries out of the fridge as she went. Stopping outside the door to her bedroom her eyes narrowed. She was sure that she had left the door open when she had gone downstairs. "Oh well." She thought as she clung her pink dressing robe closer around her body. Placing a hand on the white doorframe she pushed it slowly open, immediately noticing the change in lighting. Her mouth slightly open in surprise she gently placed the strawberries that were in her hands on the desk next to her and surveyed the room in one sweeping glance.

Candles were placed at random points around the room creating a peaceful yellow glow. In the background she could hear the gentle sound of harps playing and the sound of running water. Stepping forward slightly she looked down as she felt a soft material beneath her feet; she was walking on deep red rose petals. Sighing happily she realised at once that this was where her man had been all along. But where was he? Trying to take a step forward she realised that she could not…what was wrong with her??? She heard a soft laughing sound from behind and the click as the door locked shut. Immediately she recognised the sound of her guy's voice and smiled. Realising that she was stuck in a jutsu movement, she was forced to copy the person behind her who she could not see. Stepping sideways she climbed onto the bed, knowing from the feeling of the bed getting lower that her man had done the same some paces behind her.

"Surprised my lady?" Her man asked her softly.

"Perhaps." She answered evasively; it was after all her that normally made the moves when it came to love. She waited, curious as to what he had planned. Still, nothing could of planned her for what came next. Her heart leaping slightly she watched as her own hand began to caress her own body; it was a weird feeling but she was turned on knowing that behind her, her man was doing the same thing to himself. How else could he control her movements if not for shadow mimicry? Blushing slightly as she realised what her man had in mind, she surrendered to the feeling as she began to caress herself.

"Have you quite finished?" She asked, half moaning. She was rewarded with a laugh some way behind her. All of a sudden the jutsu snapped and she realised that she was in control of her body once more. Quickly she turned round and leapt into the arms of her man.

"I have you now dear." She smiled seductively as she pinned him down with her body. She would teach him firsthand what it felt like to be in the hands of some one else. She liked to be in control of her man, not the other way around. "Time for some retaliation!" She thought as she let her robes slide down off of her shoulders reviling her pale glowing skin. She was rewarded with a faint smile from her man who struggled to move. "Wait." She whispered, placing a finger on his lips. The man immediately stilled and she smiled victoriously.

Balancing herself carefully she mounted him slowly; not caring much for the way that it was affecting the guy beneath her. "Pleaseeee?" He moaned when he noticed that she was not moving. That was all she needed to hear and she instantly began rocking; gripping her hips tightly together. Moaning deeply she moved faster until she was happy that she was receiving the maximum pleasure that she could get; spurred on by the pleas of her man to slow down. She grinned evilly; "If you can dish it out baby, you can take it too." She thought as she ignored his cries. Finally satisfied she stopped; ending with a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

"Remember who you are messing with next time Shikamaru." The girl grinned as she kissed him again. Shikamaru's eyes smiled happily back. "Of course Mistress Temari." He replied, using the title that she liked to be called by. "I am yours for ever. Love you?" He said though it came out more as a question as if he had to ask permission for her love. Temari smiled. "I love you too Shikamaru-kun" She replied, deeply meaning every single word.

Author's notes: Woot, a dominant girl one! Did you guess it? I thought the shadow jutsu would give Shikamaru away….but I predict that a lot of people thought Ino when I said blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I'll try to do Itachi sometime soon for the reviewer but the um Dediera (sp) one will have to wait since I haven't not seen that person in the anime yet and so could not write a very good story about him.

The rain poured down soaking the two people who were running hand in hand down the street. Being nighttime no one was around; the only sound breaking up the silence being their merry laughter.

"Sssshhh!" The girl giggled, nervous that someone would wake up as they opened the gate that led to their garden path. Giggling madly; the wet grass squelching under their feet they ran across their lawn.

"Quiet yourself missy!" The guy said jokingly, scooping the blonde haired girl into his arms causing her to squeal. Moving more slowly now because he wanted to be careful not to drop the girl, the guy made his way to the bottom of his garden to the terrace that was more sheltered from the rain and the wind. Both their clothes were plastered to their skin and their hair was dripping with the rain; neither of them seem to care much though.

"It's cold!" The girl squealed as the boy placed her gently on the terrace floor. The guy pinned her down grinning. "Wet I bet too!" He said laughing as the girl laughing too half-heartedly struggled to push him off of her. Leaning down; his messy brown hair dripping raindrops on to the girl's face; the boy bit the girl's ear. "I bet that's not the only thing that's wet…" He said cheekily as he pulled the girl's skirt up.

"Can't we go inside? I'm frozen!" The girl moaned slightly worried that her clothes were going to get ruined, ignoring the boy who had discovered that her skirt was more complicated than it looked from the first glance. "Having problems?" She stuck her tongue out at him. The boy looked up at her; ignoring the task of undoing her skirt for a minute.

"You better not do that again!" He teased, finally managing to pull her skirt off.

"Or what?" She waggled her tongue at him showing that she did not care what he said. "Mmm!" Catching the girl off guard; the boy leant down thrusting his own tongue into her mouth in a passionate kiss. The girl half smiled to herself as she noticed that her boy's hands were roaming over her body appreciatively. She knew how much her boy loved her body! Arching her back in response to his cold kisses; her boy smiled down at her.

"Can't wait for it, huh?" He laughed fondly. The girl did not respond; just tugged at his belt impatiently. Happily taking the hint the boy slid out of his trousers; the cold rain piercing his skin like ice. In return; the girl lifted her tight top over her head causing the boy to get sidetracked momentarily as he focused on her well-formed breasts. Soon tiring of this; the girl pushed the boy irritably.

"Come on already, I'm freezing!" She moaned as the rain trickled down her bare skin. Seemingly agreeing the boy excitably set about claiming her; slowly at first but more vigorous as the girl prompted with encouraging words and moans. The bodies slick with the caressing rain, it did not take long before they both reached their end and they lay there for a moment panting softly.

Shivering slightly; the boy gripped the girl's body to his for warmth as he carried her inside. Placing her gently on the sofa as he gazed down at his beautiful girl, he smiled.

"Now we are inside we have to do something to warm ourselves up!" He said pouncing on the girl again.

"Nooo, Kiba, get off of me!" Ino laughed, trying to push him away fondly.

"This won't take long!" Kiba laughed as he entered Ino again causing her to moan deeply.

"I know it won't!" She laughed up at him jokingly.

"Hey!" Kiba faked a hurt expression. "Just for that --- I'm going to go extra slow!" He said moving teasingly slow, which rewarded him with a slap round the head with a pillow from Ino.

"Ow! Love you baby." Kiba smiled.

"Love you too babes." Ino replied as always.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: This is actually a passage taking from my newest fanfic 'Romance in Suna' but I am changing it slightly so that the Oc I originally used is an actual character. It's a very very weird pairing…doubt you will guess right.

"New clothes." Gaara stated in that blank way of his, regarding fondly the girl in front of him.

"Gaara likes?" She pouted, leaning down the table in a flirty way. She could feel the beginnings of a blush as Gaara's eyes trailed down her body which was unlike her when thinking of her normal flirty personality. Struggling to keep her confident natural stance, she found that she couldn't keep her eyes locked with Gaara's and shyly averted her eyes.

It was then that Gaara smiled in that long Cheshire cat grin that she was starting to recognise. She watched the flickering sand tendrils whipping around her and knew she was going to pay for buying new clothes.

"Ah, the punishment I have to endure for dating a KazeKage." The blonde beauty smiled seductively as a sand tendril wrapped itself around her bare wrist.

"You know how I feel about you buying new clothes." Gaara whispered causing the girl to shiver in anticipation. She found his voice so sensual especially when he was whispering. She flinched slightly as the tendril tightened its grip on her wrist- she knew that she would be unable to take it off and began to feel slightly dominated – something she wasn't used to feeling. Stepping backwards as Gaara came around from behind the desk to face her, she stopped to stare at her 'beloved'. He was wearing his traditional uniform that she was starting to appreciate – at first she found it weird that Gaara took to wearing purple and maroon and worried that he was more girly than he appeared.

"Ow." She moaned softly as another tendril whipped around her other wrist. Yes – she had learned the hard way that Gaara wasn't girly at all. She tried to step back but found that she couldn't – looking down she noticed two other tendrils wrapped around her ankles. Meeting Gaara's eyes she caught the playful tone flashing in them, and smiled back in response.

Yes, this was how Gaara liked it. She was definitely his and all his now – she couldn't exactly go anywhere. And surprisingly enough, despite being a very stubborn, strong-willed individual, when it came to Gaara she found that she didn't actually mind this switch in power roles. Placing a shockingly cold hand on her face, he trailed it softly down her face causing her to shiver. Playfully, she stuck out her tongue quickly licking Gaara's hand as it passed her mouth. In his weird mind of his Gaara took this to mean that she wanted her mouth to be paid attention to and leaned forward pressing his body close to her earning himself a little moan from the older girl. Grinning he locked lips with his girlfriend and contended himself with tasting her – strangely enough she tasted like raspberries.

"Ino." Gaara was breathing heavily as he came up for air.

"Hm?" Her eyes were half closed as she enjoyed the soft gentle touch of Gaara's lips as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I love you. You will be mine forever." Gaara grinned at Ino's fidgeting – he knew how much she hated this next part.

"I love you too KazeKage – I will always serve you." Ino numbly recited, blushing slightly but knowing the reward she would get for this act.

"Good girl." Gaara muttered as he slowly removed his tunic in front of his blushing girlfriend. How he did love teasing his girl.


End file.
